De líos entre chicas y otros rollos
by Leylbah Lohullf
Summary: Isabelle quiere saber lo que es besar a una chica... Y, para satisfacer su curiosidad, tiene en mente el utilizar a cierta chica pelirroja... IsabellexClary, aunque creo que eso ya se deduce xD


¡Hola, gente! Después de mil años, por fin traigo un fanfic yuri (que seguramente nadie se moleste en leer, pero me da igual ò_ó) de una de mis parejas favoritas, que, evidentemente, de canon no tiene nada aparte de lo que yo le quiera ver xD es un IsabellexClary, y si no te gusta, la flecha de "atrás" está para algo. Aunque estaría chachi que te pasases a mirar mi perfil, tengo otros fanfics aparte de este... Pero bueno, a lo que iba...

Disclaimer: Si "The mortal instruments" (más conocido en español como "Cazadores de sombras") me perteneciera, estas dos se habrían liado (ni que fuera en plan rollo de una noche xD) en la historia original.

**De líos entre chicas y otros rollos**

- ¡Oh, vamos, no seas así! - Se quejó la chica pelinegra - ¿No dijiste que querías ser mi amiga? - Le recordó a su compañera, intentando así convencerla para su propósito, cosa que de momento le estaba resultando de todo menos fácil.

La pelirroja suspiró con fuerza; estaba cansada, derrotada, harta. Juró al cielo que si se libraba de esa, no le iba a dedicar más palabras amistosas a su compañera de batallas. - Exacto, Isabelle, dije que quería ser tu amiga - hizo especial énfasis a la última palabra - Pero eso no es algo que hagan las amigas, eso es algo que se hace con... Bueno, con tu pareja - Respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente al pronunciar esa frase.

Isabelle enarcó una ceja, sarcástica - Vaya, ahora resultará que eres Santa Clary, patrona de la inocencia y castidad - Comentó con su ácida ironía habitual. - Venga, ¡sólo será una vez! Simplemente quiero comprobar qué se siente al besar a una chica - volvió a insistir.

- ¿Pues porqué no te vas con Alec a un bar de _ésos_? Seguro que allí hay mil y una chicas dispuestas a darse el lote contigo - Le sugirió la muchacha más baja, intentando disuadir la loca idea de su compañera. ¿Ella, besar a una chica? No, no y no. Y menos a Isabelle, a pesar de que tuviera una melena negra larguísima y brillante, unos ojos tan profundos y tentadores como la oscuridad misma y una piel clara como la de una muñeca. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que parecía: una muñeca de tentadores labios rojos como las cerezas, una reina de la elegancia y la lujuria.

De hecho, si no fuera porque sabía que era una cazadora de sombras increíblemente hermosa, podría haber creído perfectamente que era una princesa vampira encorsetada en un vestido de terciopelo rojo y negro, con sus zapatos de talón de aguja tan afilados como los dientes de los susodichos seres. La falda de cola que la cazadora llevaba aquella noche era mucho más corta por la parte de delante de lo que debería haber sido, mostrando la mitad de sus pálidos muslos envueltos en medias de seda. Por un momento, Clary se imaginó cómo sería estirar del encaje de aquellas medias con fuerza, liberarlas de su liguero, para permitirlas correr bajo la piel de su dueña, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Si pudiese tirar de ellas, tiraría con fuerza suficiente como para que se considerase brusca, casi como si estuviera enfadada, pero sin romperlas ni nada de eso.

De pequeña, a Clary siempre le había gustado desenvolver los regalos con cuidado, sin romper el papel aunque sólo fuera un adorno, ya que muchas veces era tan bonito que quería conservarlo. Con Isabelle le pasaba una cosa parecida: Aunque a veces fuera brusca, nunca quería herirla realmente, y las veces que lo había hecho realmente lo había lamentado. Pero se estaba distrayendo, ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación pensando en todo eso.

- ¿Qué decías? - Preguntó la pelirroja a la pelinegra, saliendo de sus pensamientos de sopetón.

Esta vez le tocó a Isabelle suspirar - ¿No me escuchabas, eh? Como sigas pensando todo el día en Jace, te demandará por acoso mental - Bromeó la cazadora de sombras, divertida.

- No, yo no... - "No pensaba en Jace" quería decirle, "Pensaba en ti" quería callarse.

- Como sea, ¿podrías...? - Pero antes de que Izzy volviera a insistir, la muchacha bajita la interrumpió abruptamente.

- Pero Isabella, ¿Porqué yo? Hay muchas más que seguro... - La pelinegra la miró desafiante, y la cortó, continuando ella la conversación.

- Si no estuvieras tan distraída, quizás habrías oído mis motivos: ¡No quiero enrollarme con una cualquiera, tiene que ser alguna chica de confianza! Imagina, por un momento, que beso a otra que no conozco, y que la noticia se esparce por ahí. Mis padres me matarían, Clarissa, ya tuvieron suficiente con Alec y el hecho de que, encima, tuviera un novio brujo - Le respondió la joven más alta.

- Pero yo no soy la más indicada para eso - Rebatió Clary de nuevo, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago al percatarse de que Isabelle la había llamado por su nombre entero, con un tono de voz casi meloso.

- ¿Por qué no? - Quiso saber Isabelle, impaciente. La verdad es que se estaba hartando de esperar, aunque eso a la vez la divertía. A la hora de seducir a alguien, para ella siempre había sido demasiado sencillo, como lo es encender un cigarro, o beber una copa... Casi se había convertido en un mal vicio. Seducir para ella ya no era cosa de amor, de gustarse y esas cosas, era más bien cuestión de **orgullo**. Orgullo de saber que era la más bella, la más sexy y la más atrevida. De saber que sólo con tontear un poco podía montárselo con cualquiera. Pero ese orgullo se esfumó de repente el día que vio a Clary. Tan... Vulgar, y aún así tan encantadora. Con su cintura delgada, sus piernas finas y bien delineadas, sus ojos de un verde sosegado, su apariencia delicada y sus cabellos pelirrojos, rizados como hilos de fuego. Y eso sin mencionar sus adorables pecas, que decoraban su rostro dándole un aire de lo más simpático. Clary era todo lo que ella no podría ser nunca. Si, Isabella era hermosa, y lo sabía, pero hermosa en otro sentido: con sus piernas largas, sus caderas bien formadas, su generoso escote y su cuerpo de escándalo. Y le gustaba ser así.

Pero Clary estaba por encima de eso. Era encantadora, era una belleza llena de luz y ternura, a pesar de poder tener muy mal carácter a veces. El tipo de chica que podría ser objeto de inspiración para un pintor o un poeta, no como ella. La gente, por Isabelle, sentía lujuria. De Clary, en cambio, se enamoraban. Pero la pelirroja siempre se veía a sí misma como normal, mediocre, ordinaria. ¿Cómo podía mirarse al espejo y no darse cuenta de la belleza que era? Se preguntaba Isabelle cada vez que la veía auto despreciarse.

- Aunque tengamos confianza, yo no soy como tú. Soy una chica de Brooklyn, tú eres de una familia de cazadores de sombras ancestrales. Yo vivo a mi ritmo y hago mis cosas, mientras que tú siempre quieres destacar en todo... Yo no soy nada del otro mundo, mientras que tú eres _otro_ mundo. - Dijo Clary, dejando sus pensamientos al desnudo.

- Tonterías - respondió Isabelle súbitamente. Justamente era eso en lo que estaba pensando... - Tú eres justo la chica indicada, créeme -Susurró, mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la pelirroja sin hacer casi fuerza, ya que quería que ella pudiese zafarse si eso la molestaba. Quería ver su reacción al cien por cien, sin ataduras. Sería divertido, oh sí.

- Así que... - Y dejando la frase en el aire, los rojos labios de la pelinegra besaron los de Clary, quien quedó estupefacta en el acto. Ese beso tenía algo de frenético, de rápido, de furtivo. Pero se sentía bien. Tan cálido... Casi invitaba a algo más. O al menos, a repetir. Pero terminó en breve, dejando a Clary confusa por las sensaciones que le había provocado.

- ¿Clary? ¿Sigues ahí o has muerto del susto? - Preguntó Isabelle, intentando bromear sobre el asunto para encubrir la verdad. No se esperaba que eso le fuera a gustar tanto. - Bueno, como sea, tengo que irme a... A alimentar al gato, ya sabes, a Iglesia - Dijo, con la voz temblándole ligeramente bajo su aparente seguridad. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, para que Clary no viera que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas, y volvió hacia el instituto. Evidentemente lo de Iglesia era una mentira que había dicho para poder escabullirse hacia su habitación, o hacia cualquier lugar en el que ni Clary ni nadie la pudieran ver. Sabía que era cobarde por su parte, y lo odiaba, pero es que esa sensación era tan... Tan... ¡Inesperada!

Clary estuvo parada en el patio unos minutos más, sintiendo el viento frío contra sus mejillas calientes, haciéndola estremecer. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, como para cerciorarse de que ese beso, ese calor que sentía eran reales. Notó que esa calidez y el pintalabios rojo de Isabelle seguían en sus labios, mientras la inseguridad la invadía, seguida de una extraña satisfacción.

**Fin~**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Esperabais algo más _hard_? ¡En ese caso, seréis pervers! No, ahora en serio, si os ha gustado, enviad un review, que es gratis y a mí me haría ilusión =)


End file.
